Real
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: "Dengarkan aku, dan jangan pernah berbohong atau menepati janji lagi" Aupu memerintahku sambil mengancungi telunjuk kedepanku. Aku tersenyum simpul. "Tenang saja, suatu saat, kita kana bertemu di tempat yang seharusnya" Chapter 5: Remind
1. Chapter 1

Maaf kalau wa membuat lagi... Padahal banyak yang belum selesai di fandom ini... ^^"  
Marah ga? *Pengen tau*  
Okay, enjoy aja... Thanks Guys...

* * *

Chapters 1: Buku harian

Genre: Horror/Adventure

Namaku Wa, Wa Xtreme Guavaniko. Aku adalah manusia, pastinya... Aku juga punya sepupu, dia sepupu terbaikku! Aku sangat senang selama dia ada di sampingku, namanya, Aupu Red Rosses. Panggil saja dia Aupu. Intinya, dia manusia. Aku tahu kalian menganggap ku aneh, sebenarnya itu juga bukan kemauanku kok, hanya saja... Aku agak takut, bukan... Bukan takut, hanya saja... Ehm! Pokoknya, dengarkan ceritaku! Hanya untuk mu...

[Januari]

.

-Ruang Rapat di Sekolah-

BRAK!

"Hei! Maaf aku terlambat! Aupu-chan, Kak Lu Xun, Kak Jiang Wei, Kak Sun Shang Xiang!" Sapaku membuka pintu.

"Kau telat selama 30 menit" Balas Aupu, menatap arloji unggunya itu. "Kemana saja kau?"

"Itu tidak penting! Ini, ini. Lihat"

Aku membuka buku berwarna hitam pekat yang cukup tebal ini, mereka menatap ke buku hitam pekat ini, lalu mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Seperti buku harian" kata Sun Shang Xiang, meyakini.

"Ku pikir juga begitu, hanya buku harian biasa yang di miliki anak kecil" jelasku."Tapi, saat baca lebih lanjut, aku baru tahu kalau cerita ini enggak benar"

Aku membuka sampul buku itu, perlahan lahan ku perlihatkan tulisan dan kisah di dalam buku hitam pekat, ah, buku harian...

.

(6 Maret-cuaca cerah)

"Hari ini kondisi kakak sedang baik, makanya kami bisa main boneka bersama. Menyenangkan! Soalnya sudah lama kami nggak main boneka bersama. Kalau besok bisa main lagi, pasti menyenangkan"

(7 April-cuaca mendung)

"Belakangan ini, kondisi kakak selalu buruk. Aku pikir ini pasti karena karena suntikan yang di berikan ayah setiap hari. Soalnya, kondisi kakak makin buruk sejak pertama kali ayah menyuntiknya"

"Karena kami kembar, aku juga merasa nggak enak jika kakak sakit-sakitan terus sementara aku sehat. Tapi, setidaknya masih untung karena kami masih bisa main boneka bersama"

"Kata ayah, suntikan itu bisa buat kakak jadi lebih baik. Kalau sudah sedikit baik, kakak jadi bisa di operasi"

"Tambah ayah lagi, kalau operasinya berjalan lancar, kakak akan jadi manusia baru"

"Tanpa makan dia dapat hidup lebih lama di banding manusia biasa"

"Aku pikir itu hal yang bagus. Aku jadi iri pada kakak. Mengapa cuma kakak yang bisa jadi seperti itu? Aku jadi sedikit kesal"

(14 Mei-cuaca mendung)

"Hari ini situasinya sangat gawat. Kakak di operasi ayah"

"Ketika lihat kakak setelah di operasi, aku terkejut. Tangan dan kaki kakak sudah nggak ada"

"Saking ketakutan melihat tubuh kakak yang di balut perban, aku sampai nangis"

"Ayah bilang nggak apa-apa. Sebab dia akan segera memberikan tangan dan kaki yang baru untuk kakak"

"Walau perkataan ayah itu sedikit menghiburku, namun selama kondisi kakak seperti itu, tetap saja kami nggak bisa main bersama. Aku harap kakak bisa cepat dapat tangan dan kaki barunya"

"Akhirnya, kakak dapat tangan dan kaki baru. Tapi, kakak malah kelihatan amat kesakitan. Kasihan sekali"

"Karena bentuk tangan dan kaki barunya itu nggak normal. Bentuknya seperti ranting pohon. Aku khawatir, jangan-jangan nanti kakak berubah jadi pohon"

"Kakak terus merasa kesakitan karena tangan dan kaki barunya lama-lama tambah besar dan membungkus tubuhnya. Lihat kondisi kakak, ayah jadi panik. Sepertinya, ayah sendiri nggak mengira kalau membuat kesalahan"

(7 Juni-Cuaca Hujan)

"Aku dan kakak nggak bisa sama-sama lagi Soalnya sekarang kamar kakak ada di Puncak Menara"

"Ayah bilang, aku nggak boleh masuk ke menara itu. Aku sedih sekali. Apa aku benar-benar nggak bisa ketemu kakak lagi?"

"Aku sedih karena nggak boleh menemui kakak. Cuma ayah yang selalu pergi menjenguknya. Aku tahu, ayah kadang-kadang pergi sambil membawa bungkusan ke menara itu"

"Apa ya, isi bungkusan itu? kadang-kadang bungkusan itu terlihat bergerak-gerak, seperti hidup. Namun, sebesar apa pun rasa penasaranku, aku pasti di marahi ayah kalau memaksa ingin lihat isinya. Aku nggak mengerti kenapa"

"Hari ini, tanpa sengaja aku bisa menemui kakak. Saat ayah nggak ada, aku nggak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk mengambil, kunci menara"

"Begitu pintu terbuka, dari dalam kamar tercium kuat aroma darah"

"Karena kamar itu gelap, pengelihatanku samar-samar. Namun, terlihat olehku potongan-potongan bangkai di lantai"

"Di tengah ruangan, sepertinya ada gumpalan besar, tepat di tengahnya, aku melihat kakak"

"Semula, kupikir kakak sudah meninggal karena matanya terpejam. Tapi, setelah itu, kakak bersuara"

"Kakak kelihatan senang karena bisa bertemu lagi denganku. Aku janji padanya, mulai sekarang sebisa mungkin berusaha menemuinya supaya dia nggak kesepian"

"Belakangan, ayah sedikit aneh. Dia selalu marah-marah, setiap hari menggerutu. Bahkan sering ngomong sendiri"

"Dia sering bergumam tentang kondisi kakak dan bahkan ingin membunuhnya. Lama-lama, aku jadi benci pada ayah"

"BUKANNYA MELINDUNG KAKAK, AYAH MALAH BETUL-BETUL MEMBUNUHNYA"

.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Aduh... Tolong hentikan!" teriak Aupu, terjatuh dari kursi.

"Memang buku harian berakhir di sini" balasku menunjuk tulisan akhir."Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Ini betul-betul kisah yang enggak wajar" tambah Jiang Wei, menutup mulutnya. "Masa sih. Ada yang kayak gitu...?"

"Apa benar cerita ini di buat anak kecil?" tambah Sun Shang Xiang.

"Darimana Wa-san dapat ini?" Tanya Lu Xun, menoleh kepadaku.

"Dari seberang kolam taman bekang, kita bisa lihat rumah besar dengan menara di atasnya kan?" jawabku.

.

Itulah terakhir pertemuan rapat kami. Kami sedang mengumpulan cerita-cerita yang akan jadi artikel atau apalah... Terserah. Pokoknya, Lu Xun pergi ke rumah tua itu sambil menggengam buku harian. Dia bilang mau membuktikannya. Walau bagiku, sepertinya dia ketakutan saat mendengar cerita buku harian tidak wajar ini.

Sepulang rapat, aku dan Aupu jalan pulang bersama, karena kebetulan Aupu mau nyoba game 'Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires' yang baru ku beli kemarin, selagi ada waktu. Syukurlah, ada yang mau menemaniku di malam gelap nan menyeramkan ini... Apakah itu cukup untuk jadi artikel sekoalh? Kayaknya kurang...

KLUK...

"Ah! Itu, itu Lu Xun!" teriak Aupu, menunjuk pagar besar yang terbuka sedikit.

"Ti, tidak ada siapa-siapa" jawabku meyakini.

"Tadi memang ada! Aku melihat dia melambaikan tangan padaku!" balasnya, belari masuk.

"Aupu! Tunggu!"

Aku mengejarnya masuk ke dalam. Sesaat di taman tempat dimana kami berdiri, aku baru ingat, soal buku harian itu. Oh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Aku telah memasuki tempat yang tidak seharusnya ku masuki! Karena tempat ini 100% menyeramkan.

SREK...

Ku lihat sekeliling, kau tau apa yang ku lihat? Sesuatu... Bukan, itu bukan benda, itu juga bukan mahkluk hidup. Aneh, tampang mereka nggaka ada yang benar. Kalau di lihat-lihat... Oh, tentu saja ini bukan mahkluk mati maupun mahkluk hidup... Melainkan 'MAHKLUK HALUS'.

Ku lihat jumlah mereka sangat banyak, susah di hitung, sangat banyak. Mereka tiba-tiba saja muncul di balik pohon-pohon di taman ini. Pohon-pohon yang bagaikan hutan rimba. Karena kaget, ku tarik Aupu masuk ke dalam rumah tua ini. Lu Xun? Lu Xun? Lu Xun? Di mana dia...?

"Apa itu!? Bentuknya seperti mumi!" jeritku.

"Wa-san... Kita dimana?" tanya Aupu, takut setengah hidup.

"Pastinya di dalam rumah tua yang kita bicarakan saat di rapat" jawabku deg-degan.

SREK...

Oh, jangan lagi, kumohon jangan lagi... Suara gesekan kaki yang basah, terdengar di lantai-lantai ini. Aku tidak berani menatap ke belakang. Apalagi bergerak. Di sini tidak ada lampu, di sini tidak membuka gorden maupun jendela. Mana mau aku menatap membalik ke belakang.

GLEGAR!

Ku dengar suara petir, dan suara gesekan kaki itu semakin dekat. Ku rasakan gesekan kaki itu mendekat, aku dan Aupu terpaku. Terpaku di sini, sendiri... Oh, tuhan... Aku belum MAU MATI!

Makin dekat, makin dekat, sangat dekat...

"Wa-san? Aupu-chan? Sedang apa kalian? Jadi patung?" tanya seseorang, kedengarannya... Sun Shang Xiang.

Aku membalik. Oh, ternyata benar! Sun Shang Xiang, murid kelas 8B yang masuk anggota cheerleaders. Untunglah, kupikir siapa, ternyata Sun Shang Xiang, dengan penampilan basah kuyub. Yah, memang tadi terdengar suara guntur. Kelihatannya hujan lebat.

"Huff..." aku menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kamu bisa di sini? Kak Sun Shang Xiang?" tanya Aupu.

"Tadi aku kehujanan, jadi kesini sebentar. Berteduh... Nah, tiba-tiba nampak kalian jadi patung" balas Sun Shang Xiang.

"Bukan jadi patung! Melainkan terpaku takut" balasku.

SREK...

"O... Oh, LARI AUPU-CHAN! KAK SUN SHANG XIANG! AYO!" jeritku menarik Aupu, dan Kak Sun Shang Xiang.

Mahkluk-mahkluk itu, tetap saja mengejar! Ternyata memang betul, disini memang sangat menyeramkan! Ku lihat tangga dan pintu. Tangga? Pintu? Tunggu, tangga? Apakah menuju ke menara puncak? Yah, di sini. Tepat di bawah menara puncak, aku benar-benar ketakutan.

Coba? Siapa yang nggak takut di kejar mahkluk asing? Jujur, mereka lebih dari yang ku bayangkan. Tunggu! Mana bisa aku berdiri menunggu di tangkap! Aku menaiki tangga ini. Aku tahu, aku tahu ini pilihan yang benar-benar salah. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin melihat isi pintu itu. Walau aku takut.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..."

Kami ngos-ngosan, tentu saja. Aku tidak tahu ini tangga keberapa, tapi aku yakin aku sudah jauh dari mahkluk mahkluk itu.

SREK...

Oh! Ti, tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin mereka tahu kami disini! Kami melanjutkan naik tangga, tidak peduli apa isi menara puncak ini.

"Mus, mustahil!" jerit Sun Shang Xiang, meyakini.

Aku mempercepat langkah ku, ku lihat di depan mata ku. Ku lihat pintu berwarna putih yang cukup besar. Kelihatannya lebih tinggi dari pintu yang biasanya. Kamar paling atas di menara puncak, kalau tidak salah...

KRIIETTS...

Mataku agak terbelalak saat membuka pintu. Ku lihat gumpalan daging berwarna unggu ke merahhan yang besar. Masa sih? Tingginya dari lantai pertama tadi? Soalnya gumpalan daging besar itu menjuluri sampai ke bawah. Lalu, kami kaget secara serempak. Ku lihat... Itu Lu Xun! Lu Xun! Yang sedang terbaring di dekat Daging besar itu!

TAP...

Kami lagi-lagi mendengar suara. Sesaat aku sadar, aku menoleh ke samping. Melihat gadis angkuh, rambut panjang berwarna merah muda yang lurus. Dan baju ala tuan putri dari prancis. Dia datang sambil membawa-bawa buku hitam pekat. Tunggu, buku hitam pekat?

"Uhu, uhu, uhu. Kalian datang kemari sehabis membaca buku harian ku ini bukan?" tanya gadis itu, tersenyum kecil.

"Buku harian itu milikmu!?" tanyaku menunjuk buku yang di gengamnya itu.

"Buku ini ku sengajakan jatuh sebagai jebakan" jelasnya. "Sehabis membacanya, orang akan datang dengan sendirinya. Lalu, mereka akan jadi boneka kakak"

"Eh!? Jadi, Lu Xun kau jadikan korban boneka?" tanya Sun Shang Xiang, sulit di percaya.

"Dia hanya pingsan, jika dia sudah mati. Sebentar lagi dia akan jadi boneka kakak" jelasnya kembali. "Wajahnya tampan sekali bukan?"

"Ukh..."

ZREK!

"Oh!"

Ku lihat mahkluk tadi di tarik oleh sebuat jejaring jaringan sel oleh Gumpalan Daging Besar itu. Mau apa dia? Dia mau memamerkan tengkorak kuno ketinggalan zaman?

"Kakak paling suka ayah" kata gadis itu, cuek. "Karena boneka pertamanya"

"..." kami bertiga gemetaran. Kelihatannya bukan cuma aku yang merasakannya, tapi Aupu dan Sun Shang Xiang.

"Kalian juga akan jadi boneka kakak"

Walau senyum manis itu terulas di wajahnya itu. Dia tetap saja kelihatan 'nyolot' padahal suaranya bagus, tapi perkataannya menakutkan.

KRIIETS...

"Oh!"

Ku lihat kembali mahkluk mahkluk tadi yang ku temui di taman. Apaan itu? Mahkluk sialan! Jangan berani beraninya kau mendekati kami! Eh? Mahkluk kali ini agak beda dengan sebelumnya... Tapi, buat apa aku memikirkan hal itu!? Ku tarik alias ku seret Lu Xun yang masih pingsan. Sebelum dia di jadikan boneka.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Walau ku perintahkan begini, mereka tidak akan mengerti. Ku lihat wajah Sun Shang Xiang benar benar pucat. Apalagi Aupu, di antara kami. Dialah yang paling penakut! Lu Xun malah pingsan di saat saat begini! Padahal dia yang paling cepat mengatur.

Kalau saja ada Bazooka ku... Mungkin aku bisa selamat... Tapi... Hah, kelihatannya tidak ada cara lain. Aku menoleh ke semua arah, walau aku pemalas dan bodoh. Kali ini, aku harus berusaha. Ini demi diriku, Aupu, Sun Shang Xiang, dan juga Lu Xun. Setalah sesampai ku lihat belakang. Ku lihat ada kolam.

!?

Kolam! Yak! Tanpa segan, ku dorong mereka dengan lenganku. Maaf lho, tapi ini demi! Dan akhirnya, aku juga melempar Lu Xun, tak tahu harus ku lempar sejauh apa, masuk ke rumah orang kek, msuk got kek, masuk ke tong sampah kek, ataupun masuk ke mana saja! Aku tidak peduli.

Ku lempar diriku di antara serpihan kaca yang pecah. Membuat diriku terjun bebas tanpa halangan.

"Oh!"

.

.

.

BYUUUR!

.

.

.

Wa...

.

.

.

Wa...

.

.

.

"Wa!"

Aku membuka mataku, terbelalak kaget. Ternyata yang terluka cuma aku saja, mereka selamat. Lu Xun saja selamat... Oh, Aupu, Sun Shang Xiang, Jiang Wei, Lu Xun... Makasih. Dan, kalau di lihat-lihat... Ini tempat dimana orang-orang sakit dirawat. Singkatnya, Rumah Sakit. RS yang akan di akhir-akhir ini akan di bangun lebih besar lagi.

.

.

.

Saat pagi kembali, ku lihat rumah tua itu. Lagi-lagi ku lihat tidak banyak berubah. Hmp, memang aku peduli?Sudahlah! Aku hampir telat!

.

.

.

**Walau aku mati  
****Tentu aku akan mati dan memasuki neraka  
****Walau api neraka membakarku  
****Aku begitu merindukan surga**

.

.

.

* * *

The End atau Bersambung? Reviews and Views!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Kelihatannya author mulai membara! *terbakar* okay, Reviews!

Nagi & Scarlet:

Okay! Bad Ending? Jangan! Kasihan kalau banyak kematian! Seharusnya tadi aku membuat Lu Xun yang mati, tapi ga jadi... Ah, makasih Manejer mau jujur, bisa memperbaiki horror deh!^^" makasih!

Kaien-Aerknard:

Oh ya? Makasih, udah ngeberitau... Bagiku juga begitu sih... ^^" hehehe, oh ya, salam kenal ya, Kaien-Aerknard-san. Omong-omong Authorkan? Ga Log In? Makasih! Sekalian ama pemberitahuannya...

* * *

Chapters 2: Boneka Marry

Genre: Horror/Hurt/Comfort

.

[Februari]

_Seorang anak lelaki terduduk dan menyeret tubuhnya kebelakang secara perlahan-lahan. Sambil mengenggam boneka aneh di tangannya, terlihat wajah pucat yang seakan-akan telah mati. Mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca seperti lampu mobil. Serasa ingin menangis tetapi tidak bisa._

_"Hi, hiiii..." desis anak itu._

_"Aku minta boneka itu..."_

_Gadis dengan serba putih itu mendekat sambil menyeringai. Bibirnya terlihat pucat putih dan tubuh kecil dengan gaun putih yang sudah agak sobek-sobek. Sepatunya membunyikan irama yang sama sekali tidak enak di dengar, ketukan papan membuat mulut ingin meneriak. Gadis itu mendekat dan semakin dekat. Saat tiba, terdengar suara._

_KRAAK!_

_"Nah, sekarang sudah lengkap. Hu hu hu hu"_

_Gadis itu menggendong boneka itu dan jalan keluar kuil tempat tersebut, lalu hilang tanpa ada sisa satupun._

_Tidak lama, anak telah terbaring di papan-papan kayu dengan darah yang berceceran di sekitarnya, saat di ketahui, bahwa tangan kirinya telah hilang._

.

.

.

"Oi! Mentimun kita udah tumbuh!" Teriak Guan Suo, menunjuk taman dengan satu jari.

"Benarkah? Kita bisa memetiknya" tambah Pak Yuan Shao, wali kelasku.

"Aku ada ambil piring dan garpu, kita bisa makan sepuasnya!" sahut Xiao Qiao.

"Cepat sebelum di makan Xu Zhu!" teriakku langsung lari.

"Aku tidak mau ketinggalan" sahut Xu Zhu, berlari lambat.

"Menyisahkan untukku yah!" sorak Pak Yuan Sao.

Pagi ini, mentimun yang kami tanam sudah mulai berbuah, bahkan kelihatan segar sekali. Aku? Aku Xtreme Guavaniko, Si Pemalas yang Bodoh. Oke, sekarang kita sebaiknya memetik dulu mentimun sebelum tidak kebagian! Soalnya ini di tanam dengan benar dan rapi. Tidak memakai bahan kimia milik Pak Zhang Jiao, guru Kimia yang sedang membuat penumbuh rambut.

Mentimunnya benar-benar enak, lebih enak di banding yang di jual di pasar-pasar. Jujur saja, warnanya bagus, dan sayurnya cukup besar. Kalau di lihat-lihat, banyak anak yang memakan langsung ada juga yang menambah beberapa bahan-bahan lainnya sebagai penambah rasa. Ada juga yang bawa-bawa keranjang buat maling.

"Kalau mentimun di campur madu. Rasanya mirip melon lho" kata Xing Cai.

"Enak!" sorak Xiao Qiao mencoba.

"Kalau di campur saos, kecap manis, merica, kol. Rasanya jadi kayak Steak lho!" kataku melahap mentimun yang kucampur dengan bahan-bahan nggak wajar.

"Kayak tau aja rasa Steak gimana" sahut Sima Zhao, menatap seakan ingin muntah.

"Perutnya dengan kitakan berbeda" sahut Wang Yuanji menepuk pundak Sima Zhao.

Muahahaha, memang aku begitu kok. Tidak apa-apa bukan? Toh, tidak terlarang. Lagipula aku tidak pernah sakit kalau makan yang nggak-nggak. Hebat bukan? (Lihat Chapter berikutnya kalau mau tahu) toh, aku yang sekarang ini bukan manusia biasa.

"Eh, Xiao Qiao. Kamu mau bawa pulang?" tanyaku, menoleh.

"Iya, untuk Kak Da Qiao!" balasnya.

"Hu uh, kok cepat banget mau pulang? Kita janji main Sepak Bolakan? Kan kamu jago" kata Guan Suo.

"Untuk hari ini aku enggak dulu deh" jawab Xiao Qiao, menuju loker sepatu.

Hem? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Dasar, pasti dia mau kabur. Tapi, perasaanku ada aura yang agak kencang dan kuat. Apa yah...

.

**Xiao Qiao's Mode: ON**

.

Aku mengambil sepatu di loker sepatuku. Sebenarnya aku bohong. Bohong demi kebaikan sih... Soalnya sebagian untuk Kak Zhou Yu, kakak kelas idamanku. Sebagai tanda terima kasih mau mengajarkan aku IPA Kimia.

Hem? Kulihat seorang gadis dengan baju compang-camping menghampiriku dengan senyum yang susah ku kenal. Apa maunya, dan lagi. Dia mengenggam boneka tanpa kaki dan tangan. Tiba-tiba dia menghampiriku dan menganggkat wajahnya. Walau matanya tetap tidak terlihat.

"Temukan kaki dan tangan boneka kaki ini..." katanya.

"Apa?"

"Kuberi waktu selama seminggu, jadi. Carikan tangan dan boneka ini"

Aku tersentak kaget, rasanya badanku terpaku. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya, aku hanya bisa mendengarnya. Berkedippun tak bisa. Apa yang dia lakukan padaku? Apa jangan-jangan dia... Siluman? Oh, mau apa dia ini?

"Temukan, temukan kaki dan boneka kaki ini... Kuberi kau waktu seminggu, jika tidak... AKU YANG AKAN MENGAMBILNYA DARI TUBUHMU!"

Sesaat dia mengatakan hal itu yang di ulang-ulanginya. Tangan dan kakiku langsung lepas dari tubuhku. Ntah mantra apa yang dia gunakan. Tapi, kulihat kulitku yang menyambung jadi sobek, tanpa mengeluarkan darah maupun daging, ataupun urat-urat dalam diriku. Teriakanku melolong di sejuru loker. Tangisanku meleleh di pipiku. Apa maksud dari ini!?

"KYAAAAA!"

.

**Wa's Mode: ON**

.

"XIAO QIAO!?" teriakku. Saat sadar mendengarnya berteriak. Kuhampiri dia dan membantunya duduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Xing Cai.

"Ukh... Ah!" teriak Xiao Qiao kembali. "Bo, bo, bo, bo, bo, boneka..."

Sesaat itu dia menunjukkan boneka bayi tanpa tangan dan kaki, satu mata boneka itu hilang, tetapi tetap saja boneka biasa. Aku mau tau kenapa... Xing Cai menghampiri Xiao Qiao dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Ada apa dengan boneka, Xiao?" tanya Xing Cai.

"Ga, gadis kecil dengan baju serba putih datang, menyuruhku menemukan tangan dan kakinya..." jawab Xiao Qiao gemetaran.

"Cuma itu? Nggak..."

TING! TONG! BELL! LLONG!

"Pulang yuk, ntar kita bisa di kurung" ajak Guan Suo.

"Yuk, Xiao Qiao!" tambah Xing Cai.

"..." Xiao Qiao tidak menjawab, badannya gemetaran menatap boneka itu.

"Xiao Qiao, mari. Kutemani pulang" ajakku, walau aku tidak tau maksudnya, tapi yang jelas dia ketakutan sekali.

"Makasih" balas Xiao Qiao mengangguk.

Aku jalan di sebelah Xiao Qiao, dia dari tadi hanya menunduk dan menatap boneka yang di genggamnya dari tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya yang dia katakan? Aku tidak mengerti, sampai begitu ketakutannya sampai terlihat ingin nangis? Kenapa yah...? Aku melirik Xiao Qiao dan tiba-tiba mataku terbelalak kaget.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks... Kembalikan, tangan dan kakiku..." boneka itu berbicara, sambil menangis. Keningnya berkerut, dan mengeluarkan aura hitam yang mengerikan.

"TIDAAAAAK!" tanpa di sengaja, Xiao Qiao melempar boneka itu ke tong sampah serempak teriakan.

"Boneka itu! Siluman!" teriakku.

SREK, KLONTANG...

Kulihat dengan mata kepalaku, di dalam tong sampah muncul gadis dengan baju serba putih. Matanya begitu bercahaya, sampai tidak tampak sebagai manusia. Sambil mengenggam boneka yang barusan di lempar Xiao Qiao, dia tersenyum kecil. Siapa gadis itu? Jangan bilang itu adalah siluman.

"Beraninya, beraninya kamu membuang bonekaku... Kejam... Jahat... Sebagai gantinya... Aku minta tangan dan kakimu untuk bonekaku..." kata gadis itu, menjulurkan tangannya seakan ingin menarik Xiao Qiao.

"TIDAAAAK! WA-SAN, TOLONG AKU!"

Xiao Qiao lari ke belakang meninggalkanku, aku ingin mengejar, tapi terpaku kaget saat melihat tubuh gadis kecil berbaju serba putih tadi keluar dari tong sampah dan tiba tiba memanjang seperti karet. Matanya di penuhi sinar terang yang makin membuatku kaget. Oh, Xiao Qiao!

Aku melempar 'Kitab Suci Dewi Kanon' kepadanya. Tapi, yang terjadi adalah, kitab suci dewi kanonku robek. Aku kaget, dia bukan siluman biasa, dia siluman dengan tingkat roh teratas! Tidak mungkin, gimana aku bisa melawannya?

"WA-SAAAN!"

"Ukh, Xiao Qiao, tetap lari!" balasku.

Aku menyusul Xiao Qiao yang di ikuti siluman itu dari tadi. Sesampainya, kutarik Xiao Qiao dan kupukul pakai bola yang seperti semacam milik peramal. Kulihat dia tersentak kaget dan menjadi bentuk manusia, lalu mulai tersenyum licik kembali. Bentuknya tidak berubah, hanya auranya yang makin mengagetkan.

"Kau, punya kekuatan roh yah... Baiklah, kuberi waktu selam 6 hari. Kau harus menemukan kaki dan tangan bonekaku" kata gadis itu memberikan bonekanya dengan ikhlas dan menghilang.

.

-Hari berikutnya-

"APA!?" teriak semua orang sekelasku dan ada juga sebagian kakak kelas.

"Nggak usah lebay, emang kalian tahu maksudku dan Xiao Qiao?" tanyaku balik, menunjuk Xiao Qiao dengan ibu jari.

"Yah, kelihatannya tidak begitu percaya. Masa ada sih yang kayak gitu?" kata Guan Suo, menghela nafas.

"Tapi, kumohon! Aku takut, takut, takut! Jika tidak di temukan, aku bisa kehilangan tangan dan kakiku! Kumohon!" jerit Xiao Qiao, mengoyang lengan Guan Suo sambil menangis.

"Tenang Xiao Qiao, kami akan mencoba membantu" ucap Zhou Yu, kakak kelas 8B yang kalau tidak salah, ketua kelas.

"Kak Zhou Yu..."

"Hei! Lihat, aku menemukan buku 7 kisah aneh di sekolah!" teriak Xing Cai, mendorong pintu sambil memamerkan buku yang cukup aneh.

"Cepat sini! Kita tidak mau membuat-buang waktu bukan?" jeritku.

Ku terima buku itu, dan kubuka perlahan-lahan. Padahal aku tahu kalau ini hanya buku biasa, tapi... Rasanya mendebarkan. Bagaimanalah rasanya?

.

"..."

"Ceritanya cukup mengharukan..." ucapku.

"Marry, gadis yang mempunyai kekuatan roh, dia bisa mematahkan sendok kalau ramalannya tepat. Tapi, teman-temannya menganggap dia setan. Sampai pada akhirnya, kaki dan tangan boneka kesayangannya, di sembunyikan dimana-mana. Akhirnya, dia bunuh diri" kata Zhou Yu, membaca ulang.

"Dan merajalela di sekolah ini" kata Xing Cai.

Kulihat sekeliling, semua mulai terdiam ketakutan. Xiao Qiao tetap memeluk boneka itu, sampai ingin meremaskan boneka penuh kutukan itu. Aku mengigit bawah bibirku, kisah ini... Sama saat bulan January lalu... Kisah buku harian. Boneka.

"Ke, kenapa kalian diam? Kalian tidak ingin membantuku!?" tanya Xiao Qiao.

"Tentu, tentu kami ingin sekali menolongmu sepenuh hati" ucapku.

"Oh"

"AYO! SET, GO! PRIIIIT!"

.

Karena dia siluman, aku menggunakan kekuatan roh. Itu cukup penting buatku... Soalnya, mana bisa aku membiarkan Tangan dan Kaki Xiao Qiao di ambil secara gratis. Bayar dong...(?) bercanda aja. Eh? Mana bisa bercanda di saat-saat begini!

Kelihatannya, agak susah mencarinya, soalnya mungkin aku kurang kuat... Walaupun aku harus memakai kekuatan rohku sepenuhnya, tetap tidak mungkin berhasil.

"Hah... Aku capek..." Kata Xu Zhu, terduduk kebelakang.

"Jangan main-main saat sulit begini dong, Xu Zhu" ucap Xing Cai, membongkar kotak.

"Iya, tapikan... Heh? AH! Dapat tangan kanannya!" teriak kembali Xu Zhu, menoleh kebelakang.

Kami semua serentak menoleh ke Xu Zhu. Benar, itu salah satu dari anggota badan boneka itu.

"Te, terima kasih" balas Xiao Qiao memeluk boneka itu.

"Hehehe"

"Bagus Xu Zhu!"

.

Memang, sudah banyak yang di temukan. Terutama kaki kiri di puncak tiang bendera yang di panjat Guan Suo. Dan kaki kanan yang di temukan di kolam ikan, olehku. Tapi, pada hari ke-6, tangan kiri sama sekali tidak di temukan...

"Wa-san... Nggak ketemu, gimana ni...?" sahut Xiao Qiao, memeluk boneka itu.

"Eng... Sabar yah, pasti ketemu kok" jawabku, mencoba menghiburnya, tapi yang terjadi malah membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Mungkin dia khawatir akan keadaannya...

KLEK...

"Wa, Wa-san... Itu, itu, itu, itu..." kata Xiao Qiao terbata-bata menunjuk sesuatu yang mengeliat.

"A, apa ya...?" aku mulai agak ketakutan.

Aku mundur pelan-pelan. Kuharap aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku mohon aku tetap bisa menjaga ketakutanku. Gila, keringatku jatuh meleleh di pipiku, bahkan wajahku pucat seperti melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan. Ini lebih dari yang di bayangkan.

"Waktunya sudah habis... Aku minta boneka itu, dan tangan kirimu..." kata gadis siluman itu, dengan santai.

"TIDAAAK!"

"Jangan ganggu temanku! Ayo lari Xiao Qiao!"

Aku menarik Xiao Qiao yang terpaku di tempat. Ku yakin kalau sebenarnya dia juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

"Kuminta, kembali, bonekaku, sekarang"

"Jangan ganggu temanku! Buddha masa pengasih dan peyayang! Am..."

Aku terdiam.

Terpaku diam. Walau dia siluman, tapi perasaanku seperti menganggapnya seumuran denganku. Kuanggap dia senasib denganku, soal cerita, soal kesengsarahan, semuanya sama! Aku tidak bisa mengunakan kemampuan rohku untuk mengusirnya secara paksa. Aku, aku juga pernah di anggap sampah, monster, bukan manusia.

Aku merasa senasib dengannya...

"Ka, kamu jika mau berbuat begitu, ambil saja, tangan kiriku, sebagai..."

"Uhu, uhu, uhu..."

Mataku agak terbelalak kaget, di matanya yang bercahaya terang, bibir yang pucat. Dia tersenyum sengsara, matanya mengeluarkan air yang rasanya hangat dan penuh kasihan. Aku menunduk dan mencengkram celana hitam.

"Ka, kau melihat, kejadianku, dari kekuatan roh...?"

"Uhu, uhu, uhu..."

"Oh! Buddha maha pengasih dan peyayang! Ampunilah dia!"

.

Sekejap, beberapa saat ini. Saat dia hilang di depan mata kami berdua, aku benar-benar mengerti perasaan siluman. Aku sangat mengerti.

"Wa-san, apa dia sudah pergi ke Nirwana?" tanya Xiao Qiao.

"A, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, mungkin..."

Dia mungkin saja masih berkeliaran, di sekitar sekolah.

.

.

.

**Siluman maupun bukan manusia  
****Memiliki rasa yang sangat mengerti satu sama lain  
Aku hanya percaya, kalau siluman yang kuat  
Bukan hanya dirinya**

**Aku tetap akan mempertaruhkan nyawa, demi ini...**

.

.

.

* * *

Kayaknya masih kurang, mari kita diskusi lagi!  
Thank You for the Review or Favorite/Follows!


	3. Chapter 3

Lanjot! Eh, kita ngejawab peripiu yang udah berusaha sejauh ini... *Wani piro?* okay deh, Don't Worry!

Kaien-Aerknard:

M for Gore? Hm... Kagak bisa seram kalo tanpa darah yah.. Memang benar sih, but, kelihatannya lebih cocok naik tingkat T bukan? Kaien-Chan? Okay deh, makasih banyak yah! Enjoy...

* * *

Chapters 3: Rahasia kekuatan Roh

Genre: Horror/Supernatural

.

[Maret]

_"Luar biasa! Aliran sungai kering tanpa air yang tersisa!"_

_Aku tidak dengar suara berita TV. Soalnya, nggak kebiasa soal gituan. Ga seru gitu deh... Bagiku, aku ini agak aneh, Kenapa bisa ada kekuatan roh dalam diriku? Aku lupa... Kapan yah..._

_SSSSSS..._

_"?"_

_"Lho? Wa-san tidak tahu? Sekarang ini kita harus menghemat air..." kata Xiao Qiao, memakan bekalnya._

_"Apa!?"_

_Aku terkejut bukang kepalang, sial... Tau gitu, aku tidak akan membuka PoP Mie sebanyak enam buah ini. Sial, eh, sial! Sudahlah takdir, e, takdir... Aku cemberut sambil melempar lempar sesuatu, sampai akhirnya kulihat didalam kulit lenganku terasa bergoyang goyang seperti sesuatu didalamnya. Apa ini?Lama kelamaan warnanya memerah dan..._

_"Wa-san? Ta, tanganmu.. Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Teriak Xiao Qiao, matanya melotot ketanganku._

_"Nggak, nggak, nggak, nggak tahu... WA NGGAK TAHU!"_

_._

_._

_._

"WA-SAN!" teriak Aupu, mendobrak pintu UKS Bu Lian Shi, gila lu Pu.

"Jangan dekati dia!" Lian Shi mendorong Aupu, kelihatannya aku seperti mesin pembunuh baginya.

"Kenapa Bu Lian Shi? Dia kenapa?" Tanya Aupu, memegang lengan Lian Shi dengan tatapan heran dan takut.

"Saya juga tidak tahu, tapi... Yang kudapatkan dari beberapa informasi, jika dibiarkan... Dia akan jadi monster"

"APA!? Jangan sampai begitu!"

"Tentu saja! Dia bisa membunuh semua anak-anak ini! Ntar Ibu juga yang repot!"

"Ya itukan juga tugas Ibu... Ibu gimana sih?"

"Ya... Ya! Aku tahu!"

Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, apalagi bergerak, badanku seperti ditimpa Gajah, Gaint, dan Internasional kemerdekaan!*Lo kira permainan kata?* apapun itu, Aupu nggak boleh dekat-dekat aku, aku nggak mau melihat dia terluka cuma gara-gara aku hilang kendali, maafin aku yah Aupu...

"Tidak ada carakah Ibu Lian Shi?" tanya Aupu.

"Tidak tahu juga, tapi aku dengar ada penangkal di gua Kiyomori"

"Penangkal...?"

"Gelang penangkal... Itu untuk mengurung iblis"

"Aku akan kesana!"

"APA! Hei, AUPU-CHAN!"

Aupu segera berlari keluar, tanpa basa-basi dia langsung mencari ruang komputer dimana letak gua itu.

"Bu... Lian..." aku mencoba berbicara tanpa melihat.

"Wa-san?"

"Aupu... Chan... Dia... Kemana...?"

"Ke Gua Kiyomori, mau cari gelang penangkal"

"UAPA!?"

"Gile, Ibu sampai kaget"

"Ugh..."

"Ya ampun! Sebentar, Ibu panggilkan suster!"

"Aupu..."

.

.

.

"KYAAAAA!"

Jerit Aupu, dia terjatuh di longsoran bebatuan tanah-tanah. Dia menyapu kotoran di celana dan baju belakangnya... Dia berdiri dan tiba-tiba terjatuh lagi, lututnya berdarah. Dan dia melihat kedepan, perjalanan masih jauh, namun dia sudah terluka.

"Wa... Wa-san..."

Air matanya keluar, mengelus pipinya yang putih dan wajahnya yang lebih dewasa dariku. Aupu gampang cepat marah dan penakut sekali, namun dia akan berusaha mati-matian demiku. Kalau saja Wa-san ada disana, betapa terharunya...

Dia berdiri lagi dan berlari lagi.

.

.

.

"Wa-san, kamu harus... APA? WA-SAN!?" jerit Lian Shi tertiba tiba.

Terlihat sepucuk surat putih di sebelah bantal biru muda yang amat indah*ceilah* Lian Shi mengambil dan membacnya, lalu menguraikan air mata.

"Da, dasar bego, polos, lugu, kekanak-kanakan... Angkuh, sombong, dan kejam. Tapi... Baik dan perhatian" ucap Lian Shi.

"Ada apa Bu Lian Shi, mana gadis itu?" tanya Zhen Ji yang mengibas rambutnya.

"Tidak, dia kabur"

"Hah?"

"Dia kabur, demi orang..."

.

.

.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh... KYAAAA!"

Aupu terjatuh lagi, mungkin baginya tanpa hari tanpa jatuh... Dia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut denyut, dan tiba-tiba melongo ke depan. Dia melihat gua yang gelap dan besar, dia yakin kalau gua inilah yang akan menjadi pintu masuk nya keneraka dan berakhir di surga.

Aupu memasuki tempat itu dan memegang dinding erat erat, biasa... Aupu itu tipe penakut, ngeliat laba-laba aja nyuruh Wa dan pembantu rumah yang nangkepin. Ya ampuuuuun!

"Glek..."

Dia pelan pelan memasuki tempat itu, tiba-tiba terlihat cahaya berwarna coklat. Dan, serangga yang mirip ulat kaki seribu yang luar biasa raksasa. Agak aneh, badannya seperti ulat kaki seribu, badan bagian atasnya kelihatan keras yang berwarna hitam, mata merahnya yang bersinar gelap, tanduk di atas matanya, dan semacam taring dimulunya.

Ya ampun, Aupu bernafas sebentar, dia melihat serangga raksasa aneh itu menjlati suatu gelang yang ada dipuncak. Gelang itu bergambar Iblis, yang berwarna Unggu dan merah.

Aupu mendekati puncak itu perlahan lahan dia menunduk supaya tidak kelihatan.

KREK.

Ups...

"GRAAAAAAAAAA!"

Puncak temat gelang itu dipatahkannya, Aupu terbenggong tertahan, badannya menggigil ketakutan, dia memejam matanya dan hanya bia menunggu dan memohon. Hanya memohon, hanya memohon.

KRAK!

Kelihatannya sudah jatuh, tapi tak ada bunyi apapun, tak ada rasa sakit apapun. Hanya terdengar suara tersenggal senggal. Aupu membuka matanya dan cengo'. Dia terbenggong tertahan.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh... Aupu-chan... KAU IDIOT! DOKTER MANA YANG MENCIPTAKANMU!? HANYA UNTUK MENGAMBIL GELANG UNTUK MENGIKAT KEKUATANKU!? KAU IDIOT, BODOH, BEGO, CENGGENG, NGGAK BISA APA-APA! APA YANG KAU BISA!?" bentakku, panjang kali lebar.

"Aku, AKUKAN CUMA INGGIN MENOLONGMU! TERIMA KASIH KEK!" balas bentaknya.

"Berterima kasih untuk melihat kematianmu? Kau bego dan dodol"

"Tangan... Matamu..."

"Tenang... Cuma sete..."

"GRAAAAAA!"

"Kita harus kabur, sekarang! Cepet!"

Aku menyeretnya dan keluar Gua. Serangga itu mengejar sampai napasnya tersenggal senggal, sial... Kepalaku puyeng, sakit, dan terbinggung-binggung. Tapi, jangan pingsan disini! Aku mencoba lari sejauh jauh dan sejauh jauh mungkin.

SEJAUH JAUH MUNGKIN!

.

.

.

"Untuk sementara, mata sebelahmu ditutup dulu, mata sebelahmu itu milik Iblis bukan? Itulah yang membuatmu bisa melihat hantu" kata Bu Lian Shi.

"Yah" aku menjawab sambil memegang mata kiriku yang diperban.

"Ternyata begitu! Tenyata mata iblis itu kau dapatkan dari monster tadi yah!?" ucap Aupu, ketus setengah mati.

"Ya, tidak kusangka bisa bertemu" jawabku santai sore di Pizza Hut.

"Kita tidak mendapatkan gelang itu, dan kau terluka parah" sambung Aupu.

"... Kau cemburu yah? Khawatir yah? Sayang yah? Lucu deh..." kataku sambil nyengir lebar.

"Apa!? Siapa yang mau khawatir ama iblis serangga!?"

"Kurang ajar kamu, masih untung kamu kuselamtin di Lift!"

"Iya, aku tahu... EH!? ITU UDAH BERBULAN-BULAN YANG LALUUUU! UDAH BASI!"

"Masih untung oon! Kalo gak, pocong udah mangkulin lo!"

"Seremin ah!"

Aku dan Aupu-chan berantem mulut, Lian Shi dan Zhen Ji hanya memandang.

"Kau benar" ucap Zhen Ji melipat tangannya yang sedang mengenggam seruling.

"Tentu saja, demi orang tersayang... Wa-san berani menanggung jiwanya sendiri" Lian Shi mengatakan.

"Itu bukanlah tali persahabatan, namun Rantai Takdir Bersama. Siapa ya yang bisa mematahkannya yah...?"

"Kau putri menangis!" ucapku.

"Serigala Kejam!" ejek balik Aupu.

"Sok dewasa!"

"Sok hebat!"

Rantai itu kuat, namun bisa dipatahkan. Rantai persahabatan itu lemah, tapi sulit dipatahkan...

.

.

.

* * *

Aneh? Garing? Seru? Ditunggu kesannya... Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4

Oke, Real is come back for sure! Kelihatannya wa benar benar kehabisan ide untuk kehorroran, tapi... Ini yang terakhir! Atau masih berlanjut? -_-"

* * *

Chapters 4: dan Amulet pun tersenyum

Horror/Humor/Tragedy

[April]

.

.

.

"Yeeee! Kalah!" teriakku, melepaskan sarung.

"Kalah kok seneng? Padahal mau gol lho!" teriak Xiao Qiao kesal.

"Sudah, sudah... Takdir kita..."

"Apa!?"

Xiao Qiao mengejarku sampai kemana-mana, gila dah. Kuat amat dia mengejarku keliling sekolah?

Oh yah, kau tau kenapa kami sedang bermain sepak bola? Ini lomba akal-akalan! Yang cewek harus pakai sarung, dan karena aku nggak bawa, terpaksa pinjem ama adik kelas*malu* kalau cowok harus pakai sarung dan daster. Ketawa sampai mati dah akunya.

Kami kalah 1-0, hiks... Sedih, namun bahagia karena tidak masuk ke ronde berikutnya. Haha.

CEKLING! *Suara ringtone kayak sayatan pedang ninja*

"Ntar dulu, Xiao Qiao. Wa ada sms" ucapku, mengangkat tanganku ke depan wajah Xiao Qiao untuk menandakan stop! Kau mencuri hatiku~*PlakPlakPlak!*

"Dari siapa? Pacarmu yah?" tanya Xiao Qiao, memangkul tangannya di pundakku supaya bisa melihat isi smsku.

"Jangan fitnah yah, fitnah lebih kejam dari fitness!"

"Yaiyalah, fitness kan olah raga"

Senyumnya mewarnai wajahnya yang mugil dan manis jadi imut(?) dasar, apa pikiran cewek itu emang begitu yah? Sudahlah, sekarang aku harus mengutak atik menuju ke ruang sms dan membukanya.

"Oh dari Aupu Red Rosses yah..." ucap Xiao Qiao kecewa.

"Ini anak..."

"Udah yah, aku mau buatin bekal buat Kak Zhou Yu, bye bye..."

"Iya, oleh-oleh yah?"

"Ga!"

"Menohok hati!"

Dia pergi menuruni tangga dan masuk ke kelas. Aku tahu itu kelas siapa, kelas anak-anak pintar, jenius, dan cerdas. Kelas A! Tentu aja kelas Kak Zhou Yu pujaan hati Xiao Qiao! Heh...

From: Aupu Red Rosses  
To: Wa Xtreme Guavaniko  
Subjek: ulang tahun  
Hari ini tanggal xx bulan Aprilkan? Dengan kata laen, INI HARI ULANG TAHUNKU! Nanti lu beliin kado buatku nggak? Angpao juga boleh, hehehe

Kubalas dengan ngakak:

From: Wa Xtreme Guavaniko  
To: Aupu Red Rosses  
Subjek: Sori pikun  
Angpao be lah, isiin uang 500 perak dua. Sori yo, wa lupa ini hari ulang tahun lu, wa kira ini hari ulang tahun sepupu perempuanku yang penakut, cenggeng, dan sekolah di Unggul Sakti.

Beberapa menit kemudian muncul sms dari Aupu:

From: Aupu Red Rosses  
To: Wa Xtreme Guavaniko  
Subjek: awas lo hari ini  
Itukan aku! E kau ni, pokoknya wa mau hadiah! Ato yang namanya Wa Xtreme Guavaniko gak bakalan selamat!

Kubalas dengan tatapan takut:

From: Wa Xtreme Guavaniko  
To: Aupu Red Rosses  
Subjek: Wallah...  
Sori, wa karyawan tak digaji, tapi dari pada ga selamat, mending wa menyelamatkan diri dari monster cenggeng yang sekolah di Monster University.

Aku menutupi hapeku dan memasukkan di tas ransel yang berwarna hitam dengan garis garis merah muda. Lalu membalik dan tiba-tiba aku terduduk.

"Ya ampun! Astaganagadewa! Apaan sih?" teriakku.

"Bukan maksudku mengejutkanmu, kami hanya ingin mengambil sarung kok kak" kata anak perempuan itu.

"Ya dan..."

"Kelemahan manusia bermata iblis..." seseorang dari temannya berkata.

"Hah? Apakah gossip soal mataku sudah tersebar luas?"

"Sangat!"

"Ya ampun..."

"Kalau tidak salah... Nama kakak... Gua Neko Neko yah?"

GUBRAKK!

"GUAVANIKO!"

"Sori deh kak, aku Nur, adik kelas kakak"

"Ya, ini sarungnya, thanx... Semoga menang di lomba akal-akalan yah"

"Iya"

Huff, kayaknya nggak ada hari tanpa ketemu orang misterius... Kok aku jadi deg-degan gini ya... Hm? Oh yah! Kado ulang tahun Aupu! Tapi apa? Tahu kesukaannya aja jarang! Paling paling aku cuma bisa beli permen 2! Aduuuuh...

"Meooong..." suara kucing terdengar dibelakangku. Kayaknya bukan Cuma orang misterius, namun kucing misterius...

"Ah, kucing... Sini, sini, sini" panggilku.

"Meooong..."

"Eh kucing, maukah kau mendengarkan keluh kesahku?"

"..."

"Hari ini ulang tahun sepupuku, sekarang ini wa inggin membuatnya bahagia walau cuma sekedar kado basa-basi... Adakah, seseorang... Membantuku... Saat aku... Maka itu..."

"Kau ingin membuatnya senang bukan?"

"Iya... Eh? HUAAAAAAA! Ka, ka, kamu... Kamu yang berbicara!?"

"Iya, aku yang berbicara. Mau ku carikan kado yang bagus? Ikuti lah aku"

Dia melompati anak tangga satu per satu. Kucing ini bisa bicara? Apa ini berkat mata iblisku atau memang itu kucing misterius. Bagiku memang sih... Dia memakai topi badut berwarna hitam, bulunya setengah putih, setengahnya lagi hitam, lalu yang membuatku ngerti takut adalah... Ekornya panjang dan tipis sepert kertas, dan ujungnya ada bola yang seperti bola bisbol.

Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya, aku bukan tipe yang banyak bicara...

.

"Heh? Sejak kapan ada toko seperti ini?" tanyaku.

KLINING.

"Hei, jangan sembarang masuk! Ugh..."

Aku memasuki toko yang bernama 'Dream' yang akan menyelesaikan apapun masalah anda. Hah, toko yang menarik...

"Selamat datang" ucap lelaki berambut pirang panjang dan bisa dikatakan cakep.

"Oh, ya... Ano, tadi ada kucing berwarna hitam dan putih, kau tau?" tanyaku.

"Ya, dia kucingku"

"Ouh... Disini tampak menabjubkan, seperti barang-barang antik"

"Kau suka barang antik?"

"Ya, sangat suka"

"Hem..."

"Ah, ano... Apakah ada hadiah terbaik untuk ulang tahun seorang perempuan? Wa benar benar membutuhkan itu..."

"Ya, bagaimana dengan Amulet ini?"

"Kalung amulet bermata batu bulan?"

"Ya, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya batu bulan mengabulkan keingginan bukan? Ini hal yang bagus bukan?"

"Hm... Wa tidak begitu mengerti, tapi kuambil deh, berapa harganya?"

"Tidak, tidak usah. Silakan dicoba dulu, kalau cocok baru kami akan mengunjungi anda dan meminta bayaran, kalau tidak cocok kami tidak akan meminta bayaran dan itu akan jadi milikmu"

"Sungguh!?"

"Ya"

"Terima kasih! Ini akan membuatnya bahagia!"

"Semoga berhasil"

.

"Aupu! Aupu!" panggilku didepan rumahnya.

"..."

"Hallo! Aupu Red Rosses!"

"..."

"Hari ini Aupu pakai celana merah muda bergambar hello kitty..."

"Nggak! Sudah kuganti..." ucap seseorang dibelakangku.

"Hua! Aupu!"

"Kenapa sih?"

"Nggak ini... Ano, hadiah ulang tahun"

"Benarkah? Thanks!"

"Ehm, oke... Wa pulang dulu, bye-bye!"

.

"Xtreme! Kamu kemana aja? Udah malem banget tau!" teriak papaku.

"Nggak, hanya kasi hadiah buat Aupu"

"AUPU!?"

"Knapa? Apa wa masih terlalu cepat 10 tahun buat bicara dengan Aupu?" nyengirku.

"Nggak, kau... Baik-baik dengannya ya"

"Hah? Mang kenapa?"

"Nggak, kau nggak usah tahu"

"Wa harus tahu!"

"Ga, ga boleh"

"HARUS! DAN SEMUA TENTANG AUPU, HARUS ADA DIDALAM KEPALAKU!"

"... Aupu, terkena serangan jantung, besok dia akan dibawa kerumah sakit untuk dioperasi..."

Aku terpaku, dan menunduk sambil bilang "Oh, Cuma itu" kataku ketus, aku berjalan kekamarku dan terduduk. Aku mencengkram celana hitamku dan berurai air mata. Aku nangis, Cuma itu yang bisa kukatakan.

Sejak kapan dia serangan jantung? Sejak kapan? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak diberi tahu? Kejam... Maafkan aku Aupu, aku menangis di hari ulang tahunmu... Maafkan aku Aupu, tapi didalam diriku... Aku berteriak.

.

"Hallo? Oh yah? Operasinya sukses 100%!? Syukurlah, Wa-san akan senang mendengarnya!" ucap papaku ditelpon.

Aku dikamar, tidak tahu. Aku mencengkram selimutku sampai menutupi wajahku.

"Wa, hari ini kamu harus sekolah kan?" tanya papa, sudah memasuki kamarku.

"Hari ini wa ga enak badan, izin dulu deh" ucapku.

"Oke deh..."

BLAM

"Ugh..."

BRUK! Aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur sambil mencengkram bajuku aku mengigit bawah bibirku.

"Nah, benarkan apa kataku, permohonannya akan terkabul" ucap suara mengerika itu. Kucing yang kemarin!

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa wa?"

"Sebagai gantinya, dia sehat, dan kamu yang menerima sakitnya... Jika kamu tidak mau, kau bisa mengambil kalung itu dan dia yang akan mati, atau kau yang akan mati..."

"Ugh..."

"Pikirkan baik-baik"

Kucing itu hilang dari mataku, sial... Apa aku harus mengambil kalung itu, demi diriku sendiri? Kalau aku mengambil, dialah yang akan mati... Aku nggak mau, tapi ntah mengapa aku harus...

Aku keluar rumah dan menuju ke taman.

.

"Huff"

Aku terduduk dibangku taman, sambil menatap langit yang sangat kusukai.

"Wa? Ah, ternyata betul!" teriak seseorang, oh Aupu...

"Aupu-chan...?"

"Iya, berkat kalung ini aku sembuh! Makasih yah!?"

"..."

_Sebagai gantinya, dia sehat, dan kamu yang menerima sakitnya... Jika kamu tidak mau, kau bisa mengambil kalung itu dan dia yang akan mati, atau kau yang akan mati.._

"Kamu kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali?" tanya Aupu.

"Nggak, wa hanya mengantuk... Wa mau tiduran, ah, istirahat disini..." jawabku. "Kamu sendiri mau ngapain?"

"Aku ada janji dengan teman-temanku, mereka pasti senang kalau aku sembuh! Oh yah, kalau kau ulang tahun, kau mau apa?"

"Wa mau kau... Bahagia..."

"Aneh, tapi okelah! Ah! Itu teman-temanku dadah! Sampai besok!"

"Ya..."

Sepertinya aku sebagai teman kecilnya... Tidak bisa bersamanya lagi. Ah bukan, sepupu terbaik.

"Aupu-chan!" panggilku, diapun menoleh. "Wa ikut bahagia..."

Kulihat ulasan senyum hangat penuh keceriaan dibibirnya. Aku benar benar ikut bahagia kok, aku nggak bohong. Aku serius. Kukira kita akan selalu bersama... Tapi... Batasnya ketat sekali... Aupu... Aku punya kenangan indah... Aupu...

Genggamanku terjatuh dari bajuku, bukan Cuma tanganku saja, tubuhku juga jatuh. Tidak kusangka aku akan pergi ke neraka dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tidak dendam kok. Aku sangat bahagia, gembira, senang. Kamu mengalaminya juga,

Mulai sekarang...

.

.

.

_Hadiah ulang tahun berupa amulet bermata batu bulan itu  
Merupakan simbol dari umur panjang dan kesehatan,  
Serta pengorbanan diri sendiri..._

* * *

The End? Atau To Be Continue? Ayo tebaaaaak...


	5. Chapter 5

Sejauh ini belum ada yang ngeripiu...*Ato kamu yang cepet banget update?* iya, soalnya benar lagi wa bakalan pensiun... Jiwa dan ragaku bakal kukasih ke nama keluargaku... Sedih, pensiun dari Fanfiction, FaceBook, dan terserah wa bergabung dimanapun. Okay! Ke cerita! *masih bersambung yah Author? #Ho oh, maseh!*

* * *

Chapters 5: Remind  
Famly/Friendship

.

.

.

_Maafkan aku, tapi didalam diriku... Dia menangis..._

_._

"Pergi kau! Kau bukan dari sini!" ucap seorang anak dengan kasar.

"Aduh!" Aupu berteriak histeris.

Terjadi keramaian di lapangan desa, seru anak-anak nakal sambil melempar batu. Karena kesal, aku berjalan kearah mereka dan membentak mereka.

"Hei! Jangan ganggu dia! Pergi! Hus, hus!" usirku, membuat dinding untuk Aupu.

"Dia itu aneh! Aku lihat dia menghidupkan kupu-kupu!" teriak anak itu sambil menunjuk nunjuk.

"Pergi! Urusannya itu urusanku!" bentakku. "Pergi!"

Mereka berbalik dan menjulurkan lidah. Aku tahu mereka, mereka itu Gan Ning si preman sok phalawan dan si sialan Ma Chao. Mereka itu seneng amat ngerjain adik sepupuku? JAHIL!

"Aku, aku bukan aneh... Aku hanya ingin menghidupkan kupu-kupu itu?" kata Aupu, mengelap air matanya.

"Iya kamu bukan aneh! Kamu sepupu kesayanganku!" ucapku tersenyum lebar.

BOWS...

"Bunga Cherry..." ucap Aupu terkejut.

"Yah, tahun depan dan tahun depannya lagi, kita lihat sama-sama yah?"

"Yah..."

.

_"Yah... Sama-sama... Kita akan selalu bersama dan melihat keindahan ini hanya sekali dalam hidup..."_

Ya... Selalu bersama-sama...

"Hei Aupu-chan, jangan tidur dikelas, sekarang lagi belajar ama Pa killer Lu Bu!" ucap Guan Yinping.

"Eh yah..."

Aupu menatap keluar jendela, melihat Bunga Cherry mekar dan berjatuh jatuhan.

"Bungga Cherry? Kenapa di musim ini?" tanya Aupu tidak percaya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kamukan suka"

"... Yinping, kita lihat bungga Cherry bersama-sama yuk..."

"Hem? Aupu-chan? Kamu kok nangis?"

.

.

.

_"Aupu-chan, sesaat wa kehilanggan mu... Wa tidak akan berpaling ke yang lain... Kalau wa hilang? Kamu?" Tanya Wa-san._

_"Aku? Aku akan membuat bungga Cherry ini sebagai pengganti dirimu, karena kau tidak pernah melewatkan acara Bungga Cherry" Aupu menjawab._

_"Iya, janji yah?"_

_"Yah, dan itu pasti..."_

.

.

.

Aupu berjalan pelan ke bungga Cherry, sambil menatap pohon dia meletakkan tangannya yang lebih kecil dari bungga Cherry itu... Dia mulai menunduk, dan terjatuh pelan. Mengertakkan giginya dan bernangis deras.

"Kenapa... Kenapa harus kau yang mati... Kenapa harus..." Aupu memukul pohon bungga Cherry dan mengibarkan bungga yang indah itu.

Aupu sangat tidak mengerti apa sebab dia meninggal, walau itu takdir, ngak mungkin setega ini... Aupu tidak terima... Tapi, dia mesti hidup demi janjinya.

.

.

.

_"Janji yah, diantara kita jangan ada yang mati, kalau mati harus minum 1000 jarum!" ucap Wa dengan bangga._

_"Eh? Kalau udah mati gimana caranya minum 1000 jarum!?" tanya Aupu._

_"Yah... Kalau kita mati, dimana kita akan bertemu? Dineraka? Yah, memang disana kita tempati..."_

_"Ah! Seremin ah Wa-san! Neraka, neraka, neraka melulu! Suka amat elo ama kayak gituan?"_

_"Tentu saja, kadang kepercayaan bisa mendatngkan kekuatan!"_

_"Benarkah? Kalau gitu, ntar kamu harus minum 1000 jarum di surga nanti!"_

_"Merinding wa, jadinya~"_

.

.

.

Wa-san... Dengarkan aku jika kau benar benar mendengarkanku... Kau harus minum 1000 jarum!

"Aupu-chan! Pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Guan Yinping.

"Hm, iya!"

.

.

.

* * *

Ini baru The End! Hip, hip, hip hooray! Reviews?


End file.
